


Nightmare

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unnamed Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Zevran wakes up and he's feeling a bit down.It's up to the Warden to make him feel better.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't specified the Warden's race, so you can imagine him how you want.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

When Zevran wakes up he’s alone. The warmth that usually occupies the other part of the mattress – his Warden – isn’t there.

The elf doesn’t jump out of the bed though, nor does he run outside. He’s not worried: what fool would assassinate the person who single-handedly – well, he helped a bit – ended the Blight the day right after his triumph?

Besides, he knows his dear Warden. Nothing and nobody can hurt him.

 

This isn’t the only reason why he hasn’t risen yet; in fact… he’s feeling a bit down.

It must be because of the dream he had, even though he can’t seem to remember it.

It’s not the first time that happens. Actually, for once he’s been pretty lucky: usually he remembers them all too well, and they absolutely aren’t nice dreams.

More than dreams, though, they’re memories, memories of a past that he would do anything to forget but can’t stop to haunt him despite his best efforts.

It usually doesn’t take much for him to get back to reality, to remember that that’s the past, that it’s over, because his Warden would be there.

He’d usually be still asleep, but just looking at him is enough for Zevran to feel immediately better.

He still doesn’t understand how he does it. Maybe it’s a Warden specific ability.

 

 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed – from a quick glance at the window outside he can see that the sun is already up in the sky – when he hears the door open.

He lazily turns on his side and he sees the familiar and much welcome face of his dear Warden.

As soon as he sees Zevran, his frown becomes a smile.

\- You’re awake -, he says.

\- So it seems -, the elf replies, giving a hint of a smile.

He sees the Warden fidgeting a bit. It’s obvious that he’s thinking about what they’ve done the previous night, but Zevran doesn’t blame him. Those things will be hard to forget for both of them.

\- I’ll go rejoin the others then -, the Warden says, - Come downstairs when you’re ready… -.

 

He’s already about to leave when he hears Zevran mutter:

\- Stay -.

The Warden turns around to inspect the elf.

He seems all right, so why has he asked… Oh, now he sees. Zevran might be a great dissimulator, but he can recognize that gaze. He knows what it means.

He doesn’t say anything; he just walks over the bed, getting under the sheets – at least for once he doesn’t need to take off his armour since he isn’t wearing any.

Zevran’s immediately over him, hugging him tightly and resting his face on the other’s chest.

The Warden gently runs his hand over Zevran’s beautiful hair – even during moments like that it’s still so perfect – and he hears him sigh.

\- Nightmare? -, he asks them.

Zevran nods.

\- Or at least I think so -, he clarifies, - I’m not sure. It could be that I’m simply feeling down -.

 

The Warden doesn’t reply immediately; he’s trying to come up with something that would cheer him up, but he has nothing.

Isn’t it sad, that he can solve all kind of problems but not this one, the one he’d like to solve the most?

 

\- I love you -, he mutters, because given the situation that seems the only thing he should say, the only thing he’s able to say.

Zevran raises his head to look at him. He seems so vulnerable, and that makes the Warden only want to hug him close, to kiss away his sadness, and that’s exactly what he does.

There’s something desperate about the way Zevran kisses back but the Warden knows he needs it, and he’s there to remind him that he’s loved and that as long as he’ll live, nobody’s ever going to touch him.

\- I love you too -, Zevran mutters when he pulls away. He looks better now.

 

 

It must be very late now and the Warden is sure that someone will come soon to check what they’re doing, but this doesn’t mean that he has any intentions of leaving the warmth of the bed, not when Zevran’s asleep, all curled up against him.

He has a smile on his face and he looks at peace, and the Warden feels more relaxed.

Zevran has nothing to worry about now: the Warden’s with him and he’ll protect him from everything, even from himself.


End file.
